


Babysitting

by FreakishWhale



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Babysitting, Halloween, Kinda fluff, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Soft Draco, edgy draco, mild homophobia, serious overuse of the word 'gay'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 14:10:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11442504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakishWhale/pseuds/FreakishWhale
Summary: Harry's been babysitting for the Malfoy family for a while now, but he's never met their elusive son Draco. When they do meet there's a whole lot of drama including Mexican Avenger's, dinosaur socks, broken windows and milk.





	Babysitting

**Author's Note:**

> So this was written in 2015 I believe for the Dralloween event on tumblr, it's not the best but I found in my old files and decided that I should probably upload it here- only two years late.

Harry wished Narcissa a good evening and plonked himself ungracefully down into his favourite armchair. Yes, he’d been babysitting for her family long enough to have a favourite armchair, and still he had never met her elusive son Draco (Harry was fairly sure he didn’t actually exist and was just a figment of the whole families’ imagination). 

To begin with, when Narcissa had told him that she had a son his age, he had wondered why she needed a babysitter at all, but after his first few visits had shown no sign of the boy he understood the need quite clearly. 

Harry was excited about babysitting tonight; the large house was filled to the brim with orange, green and black decorations, bowls of sweets littered the hallway, waiting to be taken by eager children and there was a constant stream of classic horror films playing on the TV. Ava was sleeping quietly in her crib upstairs and Luc (AKA Lucius Jr) was out trick-or-treating with his mother; and of course the-mysterious-Draco was floating around the house somewhere doing something that Harry probably didn’t want to know about.

He had just settled down to start on his English homework when the doorbell rang. Harry looked at the clock on the windowsill and groaned, it was time for the Halloween rush. After sliding his homework back into his back, deciding that none was going to get done for quite a while, he grudgingly pulled himself out of the chair and plastered a smile on his face before opening the door. There was a group of three children, their parents all hovering by the end of the driveway, pretending that they weren’t watching. Harry’s smile grew as he took the trick-or-treaters in; they were about 11 years old and dressed as – what he presumed was – Mexican Avengers.

“Well, happy Halloween guys! What are we dressed as tonight?” he grinned down at them, leaning heavily against the doorframe. 

“I’m ‘Thormbrero’,” A short, blond boy announced, “This is ‘Captain Mexico’,” he pointed eagerly to his friend, who promptly blushed and hid his face, “And this is ‘Iron Hombre’.” He finished proudly. Before Harry could comment, he heard a snort from behind him and whipped around so quickly he pulled a muscle in his neck.

Crouched at the top of the stairs, holding tightly to the bannister, face red from restrained laughter was a boy about Harry’s age. His hair was the palest blond Harry had ever seen and his features were all pointed and harsh. He was wearing a My Chemical Romance t-shirt, partially covered by an unzipped black jacket and paired with dark skinny jeans that had rips at the knees, although Harry had to admit that his image was ruined slightly (read: improved majorly) by the worn and threadbare looking dinosaur socks that adorned his feet.

The boy smirked down at him and nodded towards the children still at the door. Harry shook himself and turned back around, cringing internally when he realised how long he’d been staring at the boy; the kids all looked impatient, arms crossed and scowls on their faces. 

“Oh, you guys look amazing. That’s a really cool idea for a costume,” he propped the door open with his foot and reached back to grab a bowl of sweets, “Here, take two each.”  
Once the group of boys had left Harry kicked the door shut and set the bowl down. He switched the hall light off, hoping to deter any potential guests; he wanted to speak to the boy in the dinosaur socks, who he assumed was the-no-longer-mysterious-Draco. He found him in the kitchen, filling a glass with milk. Harry raised his eyebrow and leaned against the doorframe, unintentionally blocking the only exit. 

“Not going to make a drink for your guest?” Draco turned, a smile playing at the corners of his lips. 

“Wasn’t planning on it, no.” He shrugged and nudged the fridge shut with his hip, taking three steps towards Harry before stopping and taking a drink of his milk. “Ah, so refreshing.” He smirked again and stuck a hand out in front of him. “Draco, nice to finally meet you.” 

Harry stared at the hand for a moment, completely bewildered, “Harry…” he replied, tentatively reaching out and shaking the proffered hand. “You know, we could’ve met quite a while ago if you’d just come down and said ‘hi’.” 

Draco shrugged again and took another sip of his drink, “You could’ve come up and said ‘hi’ to me if you’d really wanted to.” He raked his eyes over Harry’s body and nodded to himself before returning his gaze to his face.

Harry snorted and shook his head, “Yeah, because I’m just going to come up and walk into a teenage guys bedroom. I’m your age; I know what you’re doing in there.” He folded his arms over his chest and rolled his eyes. 

“Oh really, and what’s that?” Draco’s smirk slowly started to become predatory, “What do you do when you’re alone in your room, Harry?” 

Harry blushed furiously but was saved from answering by a loud crash in the living room. The boys looked at each other for only a moment before Harry was turning to charge into the living room and Draco was reaching out to stop him from leaving. Harry spun around to see him frantically shaking his head, so let Draco pull him further into the kitchen and around the island counter, effectively hiding them from view of the hallway. Somehow, even through his panic, Draco had managed to neatly place his glass of milk on the counter, which amused Harry to no end.

“Aren’t we going to go and see what that was?” Harry hissed through his teeth, leaning – or trying to, anyway – to peer around the corner and into the hallway, “Draco, I’m not going to leave; you can let go of my arm now.” Upon seeing the boy’s panicked expression, Harry gave a bemused smile, “Okay, you can hold onto me if you want to, but please, lose the death grip.” Draco looked at his hand for a moment, his knuckles were white and the flesh on Harry’s arm surrounding his hand was an angry red. He quickly released his grip, only to grab Harry’s hand not a second later. Harry’s lips couldn’t help but quirk into an endearing smile at the gesture. He gave a small squeeze to Draco’s hand before pulling him out into the hallway. 

He raised a finger to his lips and Draco nodded his assent, grabbing onto Harry’s forearm with his other hand and effectively anchoring himself there. The boys made their way slowly down the hallway until they reached the doorway to the living room. Harry looked back and gave Draco an encouraging, albeit slightly wobbly smile, before stepping forwards into the room. He barely had time to register that there was no danger before he felt a vice-like grip clamp down on his hand and he let out an involuntary yowl of pain.  
“Oh my god, Draco! It’s okay, there’s no one in here,” he pulled the boy into the room and attempted to flex his crushed fingers, whilst they were still in the death-grip. Draco looked disgruntled and obviously still terrified, although he did loosen his hold on Harry’s hand the slightest bit. “I guess someone just chucked a brick through the window,” he kicked at the offending object, surrounded by shattered glass, “How funny.” He muttered under his breath.

The brick had the word “faggot” scrawled on in white chalk, underlined and with what Harry assumed was supposed to be a penis drawn beside it; in retrospect it was a fairly decent drawing considering the space they had left for it. 

“Well… we better get rid of this before mum gets home.” Draco had retracted his hand and was shuffling his feet. Meanwhile, Harry was tossing the brick into the air, wondering how many times he would have to smash someone’s head with it before he killed them. 

“How fucking dare they?” he ground out, catching the brick one last time and swiping his thumb over the messy writing. 

“Why are you getting so personally offended by this?” Draco asked, shifting his weight between his feet and looking everywhere but Harry. 

“Um, because they threw a fucking brick through the window to insult me, or is that not a good enough reason?” Harry hadn’t taken Draco as a homophobe – the boy had been holding his hand, for crying out loud! – but if he couldn’t see why Harry would be upset about being called a faggot, he would have to rethink that assessment. 

“Wait, you’re gay?” Draco looked genuinely astonished and Harry couldn’t help but burst out laughing. 

“Of course! I thought you knew, it’s pretty much general knowledge around here.” Harry shrugged slightly, a sort of awkward didn’t-mean-to-spring-this-on-you-and-make-it-weird smile tugging at the edges of his mouth. 

“Oh, um- no… Mum never mentioned it, I guess, and you know… I don’t really talk to anyone else,” He finally looked up to meet Harry’s eye and gave an awkward smile in return.

“Well, now you talk to me, too.” Harry stated, pulling a shy grin from Draco. After a moment of awkward silence and foot shuffling from Draco, Harry gave in and started tossing the brick again. “So, what are we going to do about all of this?” he made a vague hand gesture around the room. 

“Uh-” Draco rubbed at the back of his neck, “I’ll take care of the brick if you clean up the glass.” Harry nodded his agreement and passed the brick to Draco as he walked into the kitchen to grab a broom. 

Oo0oO

Draco had apparently finished his task long before Harry had and was stood in the corner watching as Harry picked up the final few remaining pieces of shattered glass.  
“I think that’s it all,” he muttered to himself, “Sorry if I left any behind.” He added, looking up at Draco, who only nodded and continued to stare.

“Are you sure you’re gay?” he blurted, then turned a deep crimson across his cheeks, “I’m sorry, it’s just… you don’t look like you are.” Harry ran a hand down his face and pulled himself to his feet. 

“I’m one hundred percent certain that I like men, Draco. And, for the record, no one ‘looks gay’. You don’t have to look a particular way to like men; you’re just a normal person.”

“But, I mean- That’s not what I’m trying to say. I mean, I’ve never heard you mention guys before and you’ve never had anything with you that shows you like them. How are people supposed to know you are, if you don’t show it?” he looked frustrated and was beginning to pout, so Harry took pity.

“I’ve never had anything that proves I’m into girls either. You ask them, Draco. If they’re a decent person, they won’t be offended if you ask.” A thought suddenly struck Harry, “Wait, Draco, are you gay?” he did honestly try to sound as nonchalant as possible, but even Harry heard the open curiosity and excitement in his voice. Draco arched one of his perfect eyebrows, clearly trying to look unimpressed, but he seemed to subconsciously withdraw himself from the conversation, his eyes downcast and shoulders slightly hunched – well, slightly more hunched, it’s not like he was relaxed in the first place.

“Whatever gave you that idea?” he sneered, folding his arms across his chest. 

“You just seemed really curious about if I was. It’s fine if you don’t want to answer.” Harry gave him an honest smile before slipping past him into the hallway to dispose of the glass. Draco followed him down the hallway, staying silent and looking like he had an internal war going on. 

“Draco, are you alright?” he seemed to snap out of his thoughts and nodded once,

“I’m gay.” He said, punctuating his point with another firm nod of the head, “I’m so flipping gay, Harry, and I’ve never told anyone before. Not even mum, but Christ, am I gay.” He began to laugh, his arms rising to cover his slowly heating face. “Oh shit. I just told you that I like guys. You won’t tell anyone, will you?” he suddenly looked panicked and wild, his eyes widening and hands clutching at his hair. 

“No, no, of course not.” Harry affirmed after a moment, the outburst had shocked him into a state of incoherency for a second there. 

“Oh thank fuck,” Draco practically moaned, “God, it feels really nice to say it.” He whispered, grinning at his feet. 

“Draco, you’ve never kissed a guy, have you?” Harry had his head cocked to the side, he was suddenly so much more curious about this boy than he ever had been before. 

“No, but that doesn’t make me any less gay, does it?” he looked worriedly at Harry through his pale lashes and Harry’s heart melted just a little bit. 

“Oh, no, you’re just as gay as the rest of us. I promise. But um- If you… Maybe wanted to, I don’t know, like, have your first kiss with a guy with me, I wouldn’t be, um, you know… opposed to that.” He rubbed at the back of his neck, his shoes seemed suddenly very interesting. “You know, because you know me and stuff, and like, no one else knows or anything…” Harry was plainly aware that he sounded pathetic, but couldn’t seem to stop.

“Oh.” Draco whispered, “That was fairly incoherent, Harry-“ his heart plummeted at the idea of having to repeat himself, “- but I think I got the gist of it.” And suddenly there was Draco.

He was in his head and his arms, his mouth and his nose, his space and his air. And Harry decided that he was most certainly not opposed to this, not at all. 

He pulled his head back and found it knocking against the wall, “So, what do you think of your first kiss with a guy?” he asked, trying to sound innocent. 

“I mean, it was alright. Although I would like to try it a few more times…” Draco’s smirk was pure evil, and suddenly the confident bastard from earlier in the evening had returned. As he leaned his head in for another kiss, Harry pushed him away.

“How about we do this somewhere that’s not the entrance hall?” he suggested, already in the process of removing himself from the surprisingly comfortable position of being trapped between Draco and the wall. The narrowed, eager eyes were enough of an answer for Harry and he quickly found himself dragging Draco, quite willingly, up the stairs. 

Oo0oO

With Draco’s bedroom door shut tightly behind them, and the boy in question standing awkwardly in the centre in of the room, Harry took the opportunity to survey his surroundings. 

Draco’s room was full of black and green, the walls were covered in old family photos and records with little personal notes taped to them, like ‘listen when you’re sad’ or ‘this is the best thing ever, break it and I’ll kill you’. Harry found it was sort of adorable, and the thought clearly showed on his face if Draco’s reaction was anything to go by. 

“Hey! Stop checking my room out, I’m right here.” He huffed indignantly and took a step forwards. Harry smiled at him fondly and stepped forwards too, meeting him in the centre of the room. 

His hands found their way to Draco’s waist and held tight, fingers digging into the soft skin with bruising intensity, even through his clothes. Draco dipped his head to Harry’s neck and began to nip lightly at the skin, one hand holding the side of his face, the other tugging at Harry’s hair, encouraging him to expose more of his flesh. 

Harry groaned and his grip tightened to an almost painful extent, but he allowed Draco to move him however he wished. He hadn’t even realised they’d been walking backwards until he found himself pressed back against the door. He let a low, guttural moan escape when he felt Draco’s whole body press up against his and unconsciously ground his hips forwards. Draco pulled away from his neck long enough to grin at Harry so wide that his eyes crinkled before diving back down and peppering kisses up his jaw. 

“Christ, Draco. I thought you said you’d never-” Harry abruptly shut his mouth when he heard the front door click shut downstairs. 

“Harry, dear, we’re back!” Narcissa’s exhausted voice floated up the stairs, startling both boys into action. 

Harry not-so-subtly rearranged his jeans and ran a hand through his hair in an attempt to flatten it. 

“That’s useless,” Draco smirked, lying down on his bed, “It looked like a mess already, she won’t notice the difference.” 

Harry whined and threw a dirty t-shirt from the floor at him, “Hey, leave my hair alone! You didn’t exactly help it look any better,” he raised an eyebrow, daring Draco to think otherwise. 

“Shut up.” He promptly flushed and turned away, pulling his phone out of his pocket and facing the wall. 

Harry shook his head and pulled the door open, “Catch you later, Draco.” He grinned and shut it behind him as he left.

“Hey, Harry?” a muffled voice called from behind the door, “Are you babysitting next week?” he rolled his eyes and turned back, slipping the door open just enough to stick his head through. 

“Twice.” He winked before sliding back out and shutting the door behind him. He headed back downstairs to greet Narcissa and Luc – and of course lie about what he’d been doing all evening.

**Author's Note:**

> Reach me on tumblr - freakishwhael.tumblr.com


End file.
